domofandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Armor Pictures
I was wondering if anybody would like to help me with making pages for pictures of armor. I have received permission to use the pictures in the armor pictures forum topic in the AG forums so it won't be any trouble getting the pictures of the armor and stuff. The problem is I have no clue how to make templates =|. (yeah i know horrible huh). I was going to try to make a kind of table (i guess) with front and back of each armor on every race/gender (front and back) and create pages for armor sets. (for example, in the armor section it has titles like "Set 1 (Level 10)" Just turn those into links and make the title of the pages something like Clothing: Set 1 (Level 10), maybe even leave out the level) This would: :1. Let people look at armor. may not seem like much but knowing what each set of HA looks like really helps sometimes. :2. Provide a base to upload cash shop costumes. (we could use the same template to host the pictures of costumes all on one page) :3. Make the wiki more complete. :4. Allow people to maybe look at some high level armor. I know I've never seen it. :5. Cant think of any other reasons. Problems :1. Standard sizing of the pictures could be a problem. I haven't looked through the pics I was planning on using. :2. Uploading pics. (I don't know if there is a size limit for single pics or on our wiki) :3. Lots of work! :4. Finding the pics that we don't have./Ones we have being unusable due to different sizes. :5. Crediting people who found them. I was thinking just put a big thanks on the Category page we would make to put these in. :6. Making a template. :7. I don't know how to make a category page./Don't know if I'm allowed to experiment with it. Questions :1. Front and Back? or just Front? :2. Different Categories for different types/levels? :3. What is the best way to give credit to the people who originally took the pictures? :4. I assume the pages would be done by sets. (all Cloths level 10 pics on the same page for example) :5. Should I/we even do this at all? We could just make a link page instead. :6. Anybody else have any ideas/opinions about this? Just throwing this out there cause someone might already have some templates that could be used for this. (the ones that were planned on using for the costumes.) Also I've only started learning the editing stuff about a week ago. XTFOX 09:52, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::(I apologize if this is a little repetative it is 2 AM here) :On a similar note, I've been attempting to work on (but neglecting) a costume test page. I think the armor idea could be similar to that, where previews could be just linked to (or placed in their own Photobucket) so uploading to the site wouldn't have to be dealt with and you could easily link to the front and back. I know D-day has been wanting to revamp the armor template, so this could be used as a way to display them, however D's been MIA as of late. :I think for right now, it's good to discuss this and maybe make a "test" page on one of your sub pages to experiment with possible formatting but I don't think it needs to be implemented onto the main Wiki just yet. ♦[[User:SSF|''SSF'']] 10:23, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :As SSF said, I've been wanting to revamp the armor template for a while, but I have been busy with other things... and there were a lot of complications when it came to categorizing the armor pages. :X :I like the idea of having the pictures for the armors too, I'm thinking it would not be a bad idea to have it for weapons too. I suggest that we have them first as a master gallery/list/whatever you want, and implement it on the armor individual pages (although I have no idea how I will do this, I'm still thinking). :There's no limit to how many pictures we can upload here, we don't pay for the server. There are no size limits either, but cropped pictures will be preferred over whole screenshots. Credits are to be given on the image itself (I'll come up with a proper licensing tag or something), rather than on the categories or the page itself; it will become really clutter. I kind of prefer to have the pictures actually on the wiki rather than linked to a Photobucket or such (just in case the owner deletes, or bandwidth excess, etc.), but we can always link until we get a clear idea of how we will organize this. :--D-day 22:19, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :I think that having the pictures on the individual armor pieces pages is a bad idea. It would be weird having the same pictures on every single pieces page. Which is why i was thinking a page of its own. I made the test page but I haven't put anything there yet. User:XTFOX/Armor Pictures. I'll work on it tomorrow (well later today more like). I have yet to crop the pictures. :Weapons would in face be much easier to do, because of the fact that there is only 1 page for each weapon compared to 5 pages for each set of armor. The only issue i could see is getting pictures of upgraded versions. Not that is that big of an issue, but you dont want to confuse people by making them think the standard weapon is shiney/reflective all the time. I made a test page to mess around with weapon pics too User:XTFOX/Weapons. :Another issue is where to place the pictures on the weapon page. It almost looks like we'd be better off putting it at the top or bottom, or moving "Alchemy" to underneath "Obtained From" yet above "Stats" and putting the picture where "Alchemy" was. Would different picture sizes mess up a template? :XTFOX 12:19, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::The image can be resized by the template automatically. I'm think the best way to do it is by placing it at the top of each stat column (just right under "Level 1" for example). --D-day 14:50, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::So have 3 pictures of it? 1 for each upgrade? or just 1 picture for all of them. And yes that is a better idea i tried messing with the template but i cant figure out how to move just alchemy. —Preceding unsigned comment added by XTFOX (talk • ) } :::Well, I don't know if one for each upgrade is really needed now that I think about it. So maybe just inside the "Information" cell works better. The cell is wide enough to have a picture of 200 width for a thumbnail. --D-day 22:15, 25 January 2009 (UTC)